Kiedy w grę wchodzi milion, wszystko może się zmienić...
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 12/13 Przypomnienie Topher : 'Ostatnio na wyspie Oskayi - finałowa piątka walczyła o półfinał w konkursie Tap Madl. Zwyciężyła Mackenzie, więc łatwym celem wydawał się być Lorenzo. Jednak ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, program opuścił Darwin. Została już tylko czwórka. Dzisiaj pożegnamy kolejne dwie osoby, co zaprowadzi nas do wielkiego finału! Kto się tam znajdzie? A kogo czeka haniebny lot do domu? Dowiecie się już w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi! ''Czołówka... Chatka nr 1 - Chłopaki '''Lorenzo : '''Jak czujesz się z tym, że odpadniesz tuż przed finałem? :) '''Matthew : Zajebiście. Tylko wiesz, to ty odpadniesz. :) Lorenzo : '''No jasne jasne... ;) '''Matthew : Założymy się? :P Lorenzo : O ile? Matthew : '''O stówę. xd '''Lorenzo : '''Stoi. To będą łątwo zarobione pieniądze. :') '''Matthew : '''Też tak myślę. :))) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lorenzo : '''Zostały cztery osoby. Ja, ta suka Mack, pedał i zgwałcona. Chyba łatwo się domyślić, kto wygra te pieniążki. ;'))) '''Matthew : Tak! Udało mi się! Półfinał! Jeśli dziś wyleci Lorenzo, a wyleci, to będę najszczęśliwszym facetem ever. Poważnie. On i Mackenzie muszą dzisiaj odejść. ;u; Chatka nr 2 - Dziewczyny Mackenzie : Hejka LAylo, co powiesz, żebyśmy razem dotarły do finału? :) Layla : Niech pomyślę... Nie? :) Po tym, co zrobiłaś Net, śmiesz się pytać mnie o sojusz? Pojebało cię. :')) Mackenzie : '''Oj, no weź... Net była dwulicowa, a w tobie dostrzegam prawdziwą, inteligentną dziewczynę. ;) '''Layla : '''Obydwie wiemy, że zmyślasz, tylko dlatego, żeby wejść do finału. Przejrzałam cię laska, już po tobie. >) '''Mackenzie : Dobra... wywaliłam Net. Przyznaję, zachowałam się słabo, ale w końcu, ona była problemem. Prędzej czy później i tak byśmy ją wykopali. ;-; Layla : '''Tak nie robią przyjaciele Kenzie... wybacz, nie chcę zawiązać sojuszu. Działam solo. ;) '''Mackenzie : '''Zobaczysz, jeszcze zmienisz zdanie! >) '''Layla : '''Raczej nie. xd '''Mackenzie : Mhm... Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : '''I tak zmieni zdanie... Teraz muszę jednak skoncentrować się na wykopaniu Lorenzo. Ten frajer dostanie za swoje, tak jak Severin. >) '''Layla : '''Co za dwulicowa wredota. Och... nieważne. Dzisiaj ona i Lorenzo muszą odejść. Będziemy się z MAtt'em wspierać, aż obydwoje dojdziemy do finału. Niewiele zostało, dziś półfinał. Nie mogę się doczekać! ^^ Stołówka '''Chef Hatchet : Bierta te żarło i siadajta na dupskach. Mackenzie : '''Tak trudno powiedzieć to kulturalniej? -.- '''Chef Hatchet : '''Tak. >) '''Mackenzie : '''Och... ;_; '''Lorenzo : '''Dla ciebie nie można być kulturalnym zdziro. >) '''Mackenzie : Pff... odezwał się debil przyrodni. >) Lorenzo : Odszczekaj to!!! >:( Mackenzie : Bo? Uderzysz dziewczynę? :))) Matthew i Layla rozmawiają szeptem. Layla : '''Jeśli będą się nawzajem sabotować... '''Matthew : To my wejdziemy do finału! :D Layla : '''Świetnie! :) '''Matthew : Ale najpierw, musimy zsabotować ich obydwu, żeby zaczęli to robić sami. >) Layla : 'Niegrzeczny. xD '''Matthew : '''Wariacik. xD ''Wchodzi Topher. '''Topher : '''Dzień dobry umysłowe ameby! Dziś mamy półfinał! Z waszej czwórki, do jutra przetrwa tylko trójka! '''Wszyscy : '''O_O '''Layla : '''Chwila, to jednak w finale będzie trójka? :O '''Topher : '''Yep. >) '''Matthew : '''Cholera... ;__; '''Topher : Czas na wyzwanie. Każde z was musi samotnie spędzić 12 godzin w lesie. Bez jedzenia i żadnych sprzętów pomocniczych. Kiedy wasz zegarek wybije dwunastą godzinę, musicie znaleźć drogę do mety. Pierwsza trójka będzie bezpieczna, ostatnia osoba pożegna się z finałem i zostanie wystrzelona Armatą Wstydu! Mackenzie : '''Say what? Mamy spędzić cały dzień w jakimś zasranym lesie bez pożywienia i żadnego kontaktu? Popierdzieliło cię na mózg?;-; '''Lorenzo : '''Boisz się, że przegrasz? :p '''Mackenzie : Z tobą akurat nie przegram, więc bilet do final 3 mam w garści. Lorenzo : Jeszcze się okaże, kto kogo wyprzedzi. >) Topher : '''Chefie, zaprowadź tych idiotów do lasu. '''Chef Hatchet : No dobra łamagi! Włazić do ciężarówki i siedzieć spokojnie! Wszyscy : ';-; ''15 minut później... wszyscy zawodnicy są w innym miejscu, rozpoczyna się pierwsza minuta w lesie. Wyzwanie Minęła godzina. Każdy z zawodników jest bardzo znudzony. Layla. 'Layla : '''Hmm... może poturlam się po ziemi dla zabicia czasu? :/ ''Kładzie się na ziemi i zaczyna się turlać. 'Layla : '''Fajne to! :D ''Kontynuuje tę czynność. Matthew. On z kolei wyobraża sobie, jak kocha się z Rose i masturbuje się. XDDD Fap fap. Odgłosy i te sprawy. xd Ok Prywatności trochę. Dalej. Lorenzo. 'Lorenzo : '''Czas obmyślić strategię. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lorenzo : '''Jako, że jestem na wylocie, a do finału dojdzie trójka, mogę pozbyć się Mackenzie. Muszę tylko coś wymyśleć, żeby ta łajza wróciła do domu. Wyzwanie ''Mackenzie. Z nudów zaczyna śpiewać i twerkować... ;-; 'Mackenzie : '''My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun. ''OŁ MAJ GAT LUK AT HER BAT Z oddali słychać głos Matthew'a. '''Matthew : '''Skończ tam kurwa!!!!! '''Mackenzie : Ou... O_O Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : Jak ktoś mógł mnie usłyszeć? ;-; Matthew : Ktokolwiek to był, to go nieźle pojebało. Wyzwanie Mijają kolejne godziny. Layla znajduje Matthew'a. Razem wymyślają strategię. Layla : '''Więc kiedy zaczynamy ten "sabotaż"? '''Matthew : '''Rano, ty znajdziesz Mack, a ja Lorenzo i obydwoje dostaną od nas "niespodzianki", a że my jesteśmy dla nich znośni, to od razu pomyślą o sobie nawzajem. ;) '''Layla : Co to za niespodzianki? :d Matthew szepcze jej coś na ucho. Layla : '''Ale będą zdziwieni. xDDDD '''Matthew : '''Czy ja wiem... po nich wszystkiego można się spodziewać. :p '''Layla : True. Nadchodzi dwunasta godzina. Zgodnie z planem, Layla i Matt znajdują Mackenzie i Lorenzo i dają im "niespodzianki", gdy ci jeszcze śpią. Spotykają się w umówionym przez siebie miejscu i odliczają minuty. Pokój Zwierzeń Matthew : 'Teraz już nic nie może pójść nie tak! <3 '''Layla : '''Myślę, że to może być już koniec tej dwójki! Tak długo czekałam na spokój... <3 Wyzwanie ''Wybija dwanaście godzin. Layla i Matthew rozpoczynają bieg, a Mackenzie i Lorenzo budzą się. Już wiedzą, że ktoś zrobił im psikusa. 'Mackenzie/Lorenzo : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 ''Ich krzyki było słychać w całej prowincji. >_< Pokój Zwierzeń 'Mackenzie : '''JAK TAK MOŻNA?! WIECIE CO MIAŁAM NA RĘCE I NA TWARZY?! GÓWNO! NAPRAWDĘ! ZGADNIJCIE KTO TO ZROBIŁ?! JUŻ JA GO DORWĘ!!! >:(((((((((((( '''Lorenzo : '''JAK TAK MOŻNA?! WIECIE CO MIAŁEM NA RĘCE I NA TWARZY?! GÓWNO! NAPRAWDĘ! ZGADNIJCIE KTO TO ZROBIŁ?! JUŻ JA JĄ DORWĘ!!! >:((((((((((((( '''Matthew : '''Słyszałem ich krzyki. To znaczy, że zaraz się zacznie cyrk. :P Wyzwanie ''Meta. Dobiegają do niej Layla i Matthew. '''Topher : '''Layla wygrywa wyzwanie i przechodzi do finału!!! '''Layla : O taaaak!!!! <3333 Matthew : Ja też? Topher : '''Nie. '''Matthew : Pff... i tak jestem bezpieczny. :') Topher : Dobrze. Trzecie miejsce również będzie bezpieczne, Lorenzo albo Mackenzie wróci do domu! Layla, Matthew : '<3 '''Topher : '''Okej. Czekamy na nich. ''Mijają sekundy, minuty, godziny... 'Topher : '''Już tu biegną!!! Nareszcie... ''3 miejsce zajmuje........... .'' ''. .'' ''.. ,'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''.. .'' ''. MACKEZNIE. (cała brudna, z podartymi ubraniami) 'Topher : '''Mackenzie zdobywa trzecie miejsce!!! Już wiemy, co to oznacza. ''Dobiega Lorenzo. (brudny, z podartymi ubraniami) '''Topher : '''Co się wam stało? xd '''Lorenzo : Nic specjalnego... >:( Mackenzie : Taaa... frajer dostał za swoje. Topher : '''W porządku. Lorenzo, zapraszam do Armaty. '''Lorenzo : ARGH!!! MACKENZIE, BEKNIESZ ZA TO!!!! >:((( Mackenzie : No, no, no... zobaczymy. :))) Layla i Matthew : TAK! <3 Pokój Zwierzeń Matthew : BEST DAY EVER! <3 Armata Wstydu Topher : '''Coś na pożegnanie? '''Lorenzo : '''Po prostu odpalaj. >:( '''Topher : Chwilka, ponieważ ktoś jeszcze nas opuści!!! >) Wszyscy : O_O Topher : Layla, decyzja należy do ciebie. Matthew czy Mackenzie? Które z nich nie wejdzie z tobą do finału? Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : '''No chyba nie.... Armata Wstydu '''Layla : No... decyzja jest trudna, bo lubię was obydwu, ale w końcu to dzięki planu wygrałam, więc..... sorki Mack. Wybieram Matthew'a. Mackenzie : '''Argh!! Mam to w dupie!! Ten show to syf, a wy wszyscy jesteście warci siebie! >( '''Matthew : Bye! ^.^ Chwilę później... 'Topher : '''No to na tyle. Nara! ''Mackenzie i Lorenzo zostają wystrzeleni. '''Mackenzie i Lorenzo : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Topher : Oto finałowa dwójka! Layla i Matthew! Kto zwycięży? Kto zgarnie milion? Co czeka finalistów? Tego dowiecie się w ostatnim, finałowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi